Eris
|Image=Eris.jpg |Realname= |Aliases=Discordia, Loki, Set, Strife, Yurugu |Identity=Public |Species=God |Nationality= |Base= |Gender=Female |Height=Variable |Weight=Variable |Eyes=Variable |Hair=Variable |Marital=Single |Occupation=Goddess of chaos, strife and discord |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 5 Issue 008}} Eris is a goddess of chaos, strife and discord. Her affiliation towards anarchy sees her plot to tear civilization down. History Eris, the daughter of Nyx (Night) has always been a shunned cousin of the great gods of Olympus. Ever a troublemaker, Eris was consigned to dwell in the dark caverns and labyrinthine tunnels beneath Mt. Olympus, connecting it to the underworld of Tartarus and other mythic and mystical realms. There she brooded and schemed, sometimes visiting and whispering to Zeus’ exiled brother, Hades, in his dark realm. Eris is infamous for the occasion when Peleus and Thetis (parents of Achilles) invited the gods of Olympus to their wedding, but failed to invite the quarrelsome Eris. So she crafted a golden apple, engraved "Kallisti" (For the Fairest) and cast it into the wedding celebration, where the goddesses Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite immediately began to argue over who was meant to have it. They chose the mortal prince Paris of Troy to judge, each promising him rich rewards, should he choose them. When Paris awarded the apple to Aphrodite, she gave him the love of the most beautiful woman in the world, Helen, who was already the wife of the King of Sparta. When Paris and Helen stole away to Troy, it began the long years of the Trojan War, which involved even the gods themselves. From time to time over the millennia, Eris has interfered in mortal affairs, but the watchful (and wrathful) eye of Zeus and the mystic pacts sealed by the leaders of the great pantheons limited what the gods could do in the realm of mortals without their consent. For Eris, it simply became more of a game to trick mortals into providing her with the pretext she needed. Thanks to the satiric "religion" of Discordianism, Eris is perhaps the most widely “worshipped” of the Olympians in the modern world and has found various mortals open to her influence. The Omni-Orb Eris first came to the attention of the Justice League with a variant of her classic "golden apple" scheme. Under the name of "The Dark Hood" and appearing as a withered old crone, Eris invited all the metahumans of Africa to take part in a contest - the last of them standing would receive the Omni-Orb, a golden orb possessing enormous magical power. The Justice League investigated the rise in metahuman conflicts and encoutnered Eris who revealed to them that the Omni-Orb' magic allowed it to steal the soul-energy of any mortal who touched it or who was killed by another lusting for it. She sought to steal the power of Africa's metahumans and use the Omni-Orb as a batter to boost her own magicks so she could be revenged on Zeus for exiling her. Despite being able to turn the African heroes into her pawns through mind-control magic, Eris was defeated: her magical pocket dimension was collapsed and the Omni-Orb was lost in the mysterious blood-like fluid that flows between dimensions. Personality Eris is petty, petulant, and jealous. An outcast amongst the Olympians, she bitterly believes concepts like cooperation and coexistence are polite fictions at best. All it takes is a slight push in the right direction to turn anyone towards selfishness and betrayal. She intends to both prove herself right and use her success to attain the power necessaryto dominate all those who thought to cast her out and treat her like a pariah. In spite of her bitter heart, Eris is capable of projecting considerable charm, and often uses her wiles to seduce potential pawns to her cause, knowingly or otherwise. Appearance Eris is a shape-changer and as such her appearance varies wildly. Her "normal" appearance, if such a thing exists, is currently that of a woman with black hair, black feathered wings and clawed fingers wearing Greek dress. However she has appeared in many guises over the decades including as a robed old crone, an donkey-headed man, a small mischievous imp, a shaven-headed punk and a giant talking spider. Powers Eris is a goddess: immortal, physically powerful, and largely immune to mortal concerns. Those are among the least of her powers, however. A goddess of discord, she commands primal magic from the chaos that spawned the world. She can transform her appearance at will into that of anything she wishes. Eris' magic includes the ability to mind control her opponents, stirring up feelings of anger and jealousy; the ability to create complicated illusions; remote viewing through mirrors; and the ability to graft magical artifacts to boon her powers to others. A common motif for Eris' powers comes through golden apples, orbs, rocks or similar. Allies and Enemies Enemies * Wonder Woman, champion of Athena and the Amazons * Cormac McCool, human magician who made her lose the Omni-Orb Category:Supervillians Category:Characters Category:NPCs